


photo

by fictionalrobin



Series: trans!magnus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sad Magnus, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character, i listened to cavetown again and this is the result, i love the new album so much tbh, like i listnent ta 'green' on repeat its so gentle, thingy, v how i want the vibe ta b in dis fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: alec finds a photo album





	photo

**Author's Note:**

> (or robin got emotional and they decided to ignore their emotions and write instead)  
> sequel to 'glass'

The photo-album was cold and smooth. The leather slightly wrinkled from age. Where Alec touched it, dark stripes appeared in the dust, like small trails. He turned it over and blew, sending a cloud of lint into the air. 

He'd been tidying the loft when he found it.  

Hidden in a box stuffed in a drawer. The box contained a couple of other things. Some bracelets. Hair bands. But the book was the biggest.  

Alec waved the dust out of his way and moved over two the couch. A photo-album. Those were rare. The edges were frayed and material crumbled away when he touched it. He dumped down on the couch and carefully opened it.  

The spine crinkled softly, and he was confronted by a front page. Plain beige, with black marker written over it. 

 _CONGRATS YA BIG NOODLE_  

 _YOUVE GOTTEN SO FAR_  

 _PROUD OF_ _YA_  

 _-CATARINA_  

Alec smiled. He liked Catarina. Guess this was a gift of some sort?  

He flipped the page to find a photograph.  

Pretty normal for a photo album 

But it wasn't a normal photograph. The way some details where slurred, the paper thin and waxy. This was a photograph generated magically from memory.  

The picture itself wasn't that special. It depicted two girls under a tree. One with dark skin and dark hair braided in cornrows. The other Asian with black hair tightly pulled into a ponytail. The sunlight fell through the branches and casted soft asymmetrical shapes on their faces. Like puzzle pieces.  

Alec squinted his eyes.  

He felt as if he'd seen the Asian girl before.  

Maybe in another photograph?  

He flipped the page.  

This was another picture of the Asian girl. She seemed a couple of years older.  

He flipped again. 

And again 

It kept going on like that. Pictures of the strange girl. Sometimes she was alone. Sometimes she was with the dark-skinned girl, and sometimes with a tall boy with tired brown eyes. The pictures were taken at different locations, different times. He kept trying to place where he'd seen the girl before, until he came to one picture.  

It was the girl again, standing on a boat. It was twilight, and the dark blue hues of the sky blended with the smooth ocean behind her. The girls hair was shorter. A lot shorter. And she was smiling.  

He suddenly realised that she wasn't smiling in any of the other pictures. Not really. but here she was grinning wide, the edges of her eyes crinkling. The short hair flew around her face like fluffy halo.   

He turned the page again, this time with more caution.  

The next photo, the girl looked happy too. And different. It wasn't just the smile, something had changed. Her face was different.  

He flipped a couple of pages again, more and mroe intrigued by these pictures, until he came across a shirtless pic.  

The girl was smiling brightly. Underneath each of her flat pecs, was a fine pink line. And her face. 

No. 

No way. 

He frantically flipped the next pages, watching in shock as her face transformed. It was like seeing  a fish slowly swim up to the surface of a dark lake. Graduitly appearing in the dark. The soft looks turning sharp, dully familiar features becoming recognisiable. The girl becoming, 

Magnus.  

Alec almost dropped the book, when he reached the last photo.  

Holy shit.  

It was Magnus standing with his arm around Catarina. Both of them were smiling. He turned the book over to the first photograph, flipping between Magnus and Catarina, and the two girls under the tree.  

It was the same, they were the same two people.  

"Alexander?"  

He jumped. The book slid out of his lap and landed face down on the floor with a crinkle.  

Magnus was standing in the doorway, in the middle of taking his coat off. His face was a mix of shock, confusion and 

Fear. 

"wh...where did you find that?"  

"I," Alec looked down at his lap where the book had been, "I found it in the box."  

Magnus stared at him. 

"in the drawer," Alec pointed towards the mentioned drawer. 

"oh," Magnus looked at the floor. He went over to Alec and picked the abandoned album up. He turned it over, holding it with fragility. Like it was both a newborn baby, and a dangerous monster that could rip his skin apart any second.  

"I'm sorry," Alec muttered. He didn't know what else to say. 

Magnus bumped down next to him. He kept a small space between them. A space that hadn't been there before. 

"I-I'm guessing you read it."  

"yeah," Alec looked at Magnus' hands. They twisted in his shirt. The creases of the fabric looked like faces.  

"we have to talk then," Magnus' voice was strained, like he didn't know how to use it.  

They sat in silence, Alec waiting for Magnus to continue.  

"Magnus?" Alec whispered.  

"I-" Magnus cut himself off and took a deep breath, "I'm trans but I'm guessing you've already figured that out," he nodded towards the book, "and...I understand if this freaks you out, and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."  

"what?" Alec shot up, "what? Wait, n-no! I..." he paused taking in the warlock. His shoulders hung low, and his eyes were like two deep bullet-wounds, dark and hollow. 

"I don't want to break up with you," he shifted, "and I'm not freaked out."  

"really?"   

Alec furrowed his brow, "Magnus, I don't care that you're transgender, I...I still love you, and I always will. I told you that before and-this...this is a part of you, of who you are, and you shouldn't...it doesn't change anything."  

The warlock still wouldn't meet his eyes.  

"but," Alec hesitated a second before slowly taking Magnus' hand, "I just...I wish you would've told me." 

Magnus sucked a breath in through his teeth, "I...I just didn't know how you'd react," he took another breath before continuing, "I know, you were raised very conservative, and...well, and you're still new to the whole...LGBT-thing," he waved his hand in the air, like a sad butterfly, "and... I don't know, I guess part of me felt like it didn't matter? I mean, I've already had all the surgery done, as you know, so it's not like it would change anything."  

Alec ran his fingers over Magnus' knuckles, "okay, I understand," he said, "but, it does matter." 

Magnus finally looked at Alec 

"it does matter, because I love you, and this is a part of you and your history, so it's important to me."  

Magnus twisted his hand in Alecs grasp. Bending his fingers until they intertwined with Alecs. 

Alec gave Magnus' hand a squeeze.  

"so...you're okay? We're okay?"  

Alec leaned forward, brushing their foreheads together. 

"always."  

They sat like that for a while. Alec squeezed Magnus hand now and then. Other than that they were quite. 

"transexual," Magnus then said. 

"what?" 

"you called me transgender, and that is technically correct," Magnus shifted, "transgender is the umbrella term for anyone who doesn't specifically identify with the sex they were born with. But I've already had all my transitionary surgery done, so if you want to be specific I'm transexual."  

"oh," Alec huffed, "the more you know."  

Magnus smiled.  

"yeah."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You looked so good in green_

_I hope you’re well_

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like ma writtin has evolved so much smh
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
